Konoha High
by z-z Shamira z-z
Summary: This the Sasuhina version of Konoha most of it will resemble Sasusaku but rest will me my ideas.
1. A Word Could Change Your Life

**HELLO I'm just trying something here so tell with all emotions if you hate it and I will remove it infective immediately!**

**thanks for reading anyway**

* * *

Chapter 1- A Word Could Change Your Life

Konoha Gakuen, a highly prestigious school that stands out from all the rest. Everyone whom attends must work very hard because failed is not accepted and the teachers are extremely strict! Soon summer break will start, and everyone is already planning their activities. So much so, it seems they have completely forgotten about finals. But for one sixteen year old planning her summer vacation is not the most important thing on her mind.

_School is almost over and I-I can't even talk MYSELF in to talking to HIM! _A purple head beauty taps the tips of her fingers together as her thoughts fumble around her mind. _But what am I to say to the cutest and most popular guy in the school. _ Her attention slips over to him for a while before she lays her head down. _Sasuke Uchiha definitely wouldn't even know I exist if we weren't in the same class- _she smiles- _and he's pretty mysterious, doesn't talk much and really smile. I wonder why his so serious all the time? Although… it does make him cooler. But a guy like that would never be interested in me. I'm not popular, the only thing I have is my weird eyes!_

"Hey Karin! Looks like the weird girl is fooling herself again." A brunet calls out to her red head friend.

"HA! Then she can keep dreaming, Sasuke-kun doesn't have bad taste enough to look her way." They both laugh,

"Okay everyone…Ahem." Kakashi tries to get the classes attention "I think that's enough for today. Don't forget that this will be on next week's exams. So study if you don't want to fail!"

"Bah! Studying two days before should be enough." A blond snickered to himself "If I do it like that then I would be in control of the exam."

"Under control uh? You should say under zero with the notes that you're talking Naruto."

With that the bell went and everyone gathered their thing and exited the class. The purple beauty meets up with her two best friends.

"Finally some time to rest!" the blond girl blurts out "What class did you to have?"

"History. Kakashi-sensei's classes are so boring." One with pink heir spoke now, through herself on the perfectly cut lawn.

The two friend went on chatting as their other friend was lost in her thoughts once again. Noticing the grabbed a seat next to her.

"Hina-chan… what's wrong?" the blonde girl questioned

"Eh?"

"What Ino is trying to say is…Did you talk to Sasuke!" the pink blurted out.

"Ahh, Sakura be a little more discreet."

_Ino and Sakura are my best friends. I told- well Karin- told them about my crush on Sasuke last year thinking that they would get mad at me, but lost for her they had been over Sasuke since middle school So they just stood up for me and told Karin and her friends to get lost._

"But it's true Ino. If she doesn't hurry up, breaks gonna start and it'll be a long time before she sees him again. And you know that Ino."

"Oh this is so terrible." Ino began throwing her hands in the air acting all dramatic about the situation "And to think on a simple 'hello' could change your life."

Hinata looked from her friends down to the ground. _Hello uh? _"That's a bit much."

_Ino-chan is very pretty and very sure of herself, no wonder she is going out with Sai, one of the coolest guys in the school. But I can't do that. Maybe I should just set my fear aside in front of him. I really admire Ino, I so wish I could be like her but HOW!_

Hinata was so lost in thought that she hadn't noticed that her friends had dragged her into the bathroom with them. Ino was putting on some lip-gloss that looked rather well on her. It was a soft pink that she said gave a more feminine touch.

"Trying to pretend you're pretty?" Karin came in "It's impossible for you Hinata."

_Why is it always me? What did I ever do to this bitch?_

"Ah! You would know…" Sakura jumped to Hinata's rescue.

"Of course I do. For your information when it comes to school popularity you guys are the last one the list!"

"Oh really? Because you guys are first on my list of people to beat the crap out of."

_Nice to have friends that will fight for me but sometimes I wish o could do it myself._ "Hold it Ino-chan, we'll get in trouble!" She was moving to the group of girls but Hinata held her back.

"Wait, Ino, Hinata's right! **It's **now worth it. Let's get out of here." They began to walk to the door but Karin wasn't done yet.

"Like I thought, a true coward!" she sprat as we pasted.

_Coward! How dear she call my friends cowards when she's the one who can't do anything without her like monkeys behind her. _"We are no Cowards Karin." Hinata hears the words coming from her mouth but was still confuses to where it was coming from. "We just don't want to lover ourselves to the likes of you" everyone was socked with Hinata's little statement. She had stopped stuttering from first year in high school but still couldn't stand up for herself or anyone for that matter. "Besides your actions says that you feel inferior to us anyway!" what had gotten into her, she didn't know but she couldn't talk Karin's ranting anymore. "And don't worry; I'm not giving up on Sasuke! I hope you understand." _ Okay now am getting ahead of myself._

"Why don't you shut up!" Karin pushed her out the door and into an oncoming someone.

"Kyaa!" the girls screamed, happily some, scorn others.

"Ah, thanks for catching me-" her voice got stuck in her trough when she sees who was her saver. "Sa-sasuke-kun." _ Crap, why did it have to be him._

His face had only annoyance plastered on it where as Hinata's was painted red as he helped her stand up, she still in a daze.

"I'm sorry, am really sorry Sasuke-kun." She bowed in an apologetic way,

"You don't have to do all that-" he walked pasted her "it was just an accident that all. Just be more careful nest time." He didn't even bother to turn as he said his last words.

"HA! Talk about bad luck!" Karin and her band came out laughing, going down the hall that Sasuke had just disappeared into.

"You have annoyed him for sure, and what's more, he probably thinks you're an idiot!" the brunet on Karin's left said.

"And if you think you still have a chance you being deluded!" they walked away laughing after the words said but the one on the right.

For the remainder of the day Hinata hid, eating herself up about her earlier incident with Sasuke. Her life was change with only simple mistake. Ino told her about hello but what about other words. In her head she knew now for such she had no chance with Sasuke just like what Karin and her friends had said. Her life was completely over.

"Hina-chan don't be sad! It was just a small accident like he said." Ino tried to help her oh so saddened friend.

"Ino's right! Look on the bright side… at least you spoke to him."

But Hinata only sank more into her depression remembering the horrible conversation she and Sasuke had sheared. That's what she gets for standing up for herself.

"Don't forget that we're going to the commercial center today! We'll see you there right?"

" Yeah, bye bye.."

XxxxxxxxxX

"Why do you get to be the lucky one and you don't even make good use of it."

"That's none of your business, Dobe!" the onyx eyed boy tried to end the conversation with his blond friend.

"I know but all the girls at school are crazy about you! You should give them a try, not all of them. I know what you're thinking."

"Hey, hey wait a minute. Since when are you such an expert in regards to women?" he smirks as his friends face is flooded red.

Naruto turned away quickly to try and hid his blush "HA! Obviously not! It's only because I'm not arrogant like you!"

"Oh Yeah."

"I value their feelings!" at that very moment his phone rang and he moved away from Sasuke to answer leaving him to ponder on Naruto's words.

_Perhaps Naruto's right. But still there is nobody that interests me! _He looks up to the sky only to find the blue moon fighting to come out before its time. _Hm? What's this? That's strange it's like what happened that one day… maybe it's supposed to mean something? Tsk… could just be a coincidence and only that! _ He looked down to the ant like people walking down below. He and Naruto had gone to their favorite coffee shop. _Her?..._ Hinata stood on the side walk waiting to cross, her purple heir waved as the wind ran its hands though it. _Maybe…_

"Hey! Everything is set up! Today pretty boy might meet someone!" Naruto drew him out of his thoughts.

"UH?" he turned giving him a hard lash across the back of his head. "Why do you have to do that when I'm concentrating, Dobe?!" he walked away from his seriously pained friend.

"Waaaa! It's not that serous! Aren't you coming?" he held his head following his friend.

"Of course I am!" an irritated Sasuke snapped back at his friend.


	2. Little Unknown Date

**Thank you to my followers, the reviewer and those who have placed my story as their favorite. neko-chan619** (favorite & follow),** snowbeam12** (follow and review),** narutofreak23** (follow),** TheOverlanderUnder **(follow)

Chapter 2

"WHAT?! Ino you should told us before!" a very angry Sakura shouted at her best friend.

"So Ino didn't tell you that this was a group date with Naruto and Sasuke?" a incredibly worried smile crossed Sai's face as he stood behind his girlfriend praying that he wouldn't fall victim to Sakura's rage.

"I'm sorry girls I wanted to surprise you." Worry in her voice "Maybe that wasn't such a good idea?"

"Nah! It's ok right Nata?" but she had froze "Nata? Hina? Hinata?"

_Crap, crap CRAP! How could Ino do this to me ? CRAP!_

"Hey we finally found you guys!" the voice came from behind Ino and Sai. _CRAP! _ "He he! Sorry for being late! We were in a video game shop!"

The group was staring at a peppy Naruto and an all too cool to care Sasuke. He had is hands in his pockets, his face held a bored expression. He had chosen to wear a black jeans pant. Hinata looked down at herself and cursed inwardly hate the outfit she had decided to wear. She wished Ino had told her about Sasuke so that she could have dressed better and after their little encounter, she knew very well that he probably thought that she was geek. Hinata had on a black two strapped, spaghetti strapped shirt with a knee high skirt with a white belt striped around her waist. Her top stopped midway showing off the naval.

"Hey Sakura." Naruto waved to his friend. Sakura was as nerves as Hinata because she and Naruto were on a on and off basis. She said that it kept their relationship strong. This week they were off and Ino's little group date ended her plain of Him coming to cry to have back. "Hey, your Hyuga Hinata-"He turned to the quiet girl in the corner trying to hid as much as she could. "You're in my class but rumor has it that your over protective father not to mention cousin have you on lock down at home after schools."

Hinata was startled by Naruto's out bust at her. Ino saw this and stepped between him and her shy friend. "Baka! You shouldn't listen to everything that you hear. Hina-chan has a life like all of us."

_I have to admit that it surprises me to see her here, too many coincidences in one day. _ Sasuke smirked to himself as the thought crossed his mind.

"It's good to take advantage of these outings because soon final exams will start!" Ino continued and Sakura jumped in to help her.

"It's true, soon we won't have time for anything!"

"Hey, hey, hey, why don't we talk about another subject?" Naruto protested "A more interesting one."

"Another topic eh? Then… how long has it being since your dick went out on a party Naruto?" Sai asked with a straight face sending everyone into a laughing frenzy."

"That's not a question! That's privacy! Pervert!" Naruto screamed after Sai completely embarrassed.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Karin walked through the mall with her two friends behind her.

"Many must envy us for being such fashioners. Don't you think?"

"Absolutely Karin." She and her friend were bragging off when something caught the eyes of their other friend.

"Ahh! Karin-"she yanked on the girl's heir "isn't that weirdo! Is she on a date with S-Sasuke-kun?"

Karin looked over where her friend was pointing. Hey eyes fell on the grouped couples, who was now seating at a table all together. Ino and Sai cuddling and Naruto and begging Sakura to talk to him, leaving Hinata and Sasuke to set next to each other, huddling as if he was whispering something to her.

"WHAT? This can't be true! What is she doing with him?"

"Karin, this is not right! If you don't so something that bitch will take him from you!"her friend who had giving away the couple screamed out."

"Don't you worry I know her weakness, Sasuke-kun will be mine."

XxxxxxxX

"It's good to be seventeen." Ino smiled pulling her drink to her mouth "Before we had to always go out with our parents!"

"It's true, Ino! They are such a nuisance, embarrassing us!" Sakura added

Hinata was the first one to feel the pinch of the statement.

"Always arguing, I mean I don't my mom and dad but Jiraiya is pretty much a pain in my ass."

Having her mother moved on when she was four and her father who is never around its much like her doesn't have at all. Sasuke felt it as well his parents had died when her was seven was a hard thing to deal with. For people to be speaking about theirs like that was always had for him to hear. Hinata watched the table fighting the tears back, she should have been use to people speaking about their parents in front her but it still hurt.

She couldn't talk it any more, she slightly pushed her seat back biting her lip when it made the sound "You really don't have any idea of what you're saying." Sasuke spoke but everyone's eyes were on Hinata. She wanted to just slip away even it was just for a minute.

"Oh crap Hinata! I am so sor-"

But she put her hand up before Ino could finish the sentence. She hated the word sorry it just made everything worst. _Ironic seeing as I can't stop saying it. _Standing quickly she ran.

"The way you think is very annoying. To not even see when you friend is in pain until it's too late" He looked up at Sakura and Ino

"Hey Sasuke you can't speak to-"

"As for you Naruto you should know better whether or not you have someone there for you." He stood making his way after Hinata. "Think about the people who don't"

XxxxxxxxX

_I need to grow up! Why can't it stop crying when ever some one mentions there parents. Yeah I do miss mine but that doesn't give me the right to go around preventing people from talking about theirs. I'm so stupid. _ Hinata cried harder in her hands. She had found an empty bath room to shelter in. she hadn't meant to run, she tried so hard to fight back the tears but I wasn't so easy. Lifting her head from her hands she composes herself, grabbing some tissue to wipe her eyes and took in a large breath only to let it out some seconds later. Walking out of the bathroom stall she washed her face before looking at herself in the mirror. Her whole face was red, her eyes being the reddest. This had always happened when she cried. _ I can't go back out there now. Everyone will think am a cry baby. As if Sasuke doesn't already! Sasuke? How can he take it so cool? It was like his are still alive and well. He is so strong- _she sighed- _only if I could be strong like that too._

"God… It hasn't been a very good day today. Maybe I should Just go home!"

"Ohh…Poor little Hina-cahn, you don't look to good. Perhaps I can help, hmm?"

"Karin? What are you doing here?"

"I came to shop-"she walked up to Hinata grabbing her hair "-what I coincidence meeting you here. Don't you think? Weirdo?"

Hinata hits Karin's hand from her heir moving away. She was mad enough that she had just embarrassed herself in fount of the boy she liked and she really was up for Karin. "I don't know where you are going with this, Karin and I really don't care. I'm sorry but I don't have the time to waste with you."_Kami this girl really pisses me off. _"You better get on with your shopping n don't bother me again." _ Where is this confidence coming from._

"Since when did you start thinking you're so great, Idiot?" Karin takes a hold of Hinata's hair, causing her to scream out to pain. Listen up! I don't know how you got a date with Sasuke, but I will no allow you to stay with him"

"Let me go Karin!" Hinata tried her hardest to get out of the girls grip.

"Karin we're here! How is everything?" her blond and brunet friend walked in.

"I'll stay and watch the door girls." The brunet states.

"It's about time. Hurry, help me hold her down!' Karin commands. "Sasuke doesn't like girls with short hair...did you know that Hinata? This will only take a moment!" a small smirk crosses her face,

Hinata had lost all confidence now "W-what are-what are you doing?"

.

.

"Karin, this wasn't as fun as I thought it would be." The watch horrified.

"It really looks bad, Karin."

"We can't back down now. Let's leave her, Fast!"

XxxxxxxX

_Where is she? Did she go home? It's been a while now…Karin?_

"Karin, we shouldn't leave Hinata alone! We'll get in trouble!" Karin and her girl group ran past Sasuke, not even noticing their beloved.

_Leave her alone? So she still hasn't… _ he raised to the direction the girls had come from. _Hair? What the hell happened in here?_

"Hinata!?" Walking into the bathroom he could hear sobbing coming from a stall. "Here you are. What happened?" he froze more than her watching the puffy eyed girl looking up at her. "What…what have they done to you?" Her hair was cut unevenly moving from short on one side to long on the other. "Hinata did Karin do this to you?"

"Sasuke, what-what are you do-doing? You- you'll get in trouble if you're seen here!" she had finally checked herself, her stuttering coming back to her once confident voice. Someone enters that very moment. Sasuke close the door locking them in the stall.

"Hmph! I don't care, now was Karin the one who did this to you?" but she could answer, trying her best not to look him in the eye. "I won't let you go until you tell me! Was it Karin, Hinata?" she slowly nods and he lets out a small sigh. "Now we can't go out! what are we going to do?" Hinata was about to speak when Sasuke touches the side of her face, placing his closed to here before her kissed her.

XxxxxxxX

"Sakura, I'm starting to get really worried about Hina-chan. She is so fragile."

"Yeah. I think we should go find her Ino."

Naruto spaces out of the conversation seeing as he revises a text.

**Dobe, I'm with Hinata. I'm taking her home tell everyone not to worry.**

"Sasuke is with her. He says not to worry."

"Ah! Is it true, Naruto?" Ino screams at the blond.

"Yeah, he just sent me a message saying that he was taking her home."

" I can't believe it!" Sakura joins in.

"In spite of what happened this all went quite well." Sai announces watching as his girlfriend smiles to herself, happy that one part of the plan worked out.

"That's true Sai! Hey Sakura, how are you getting home?" Ino questions hoping to now fix the other part. That really didn't need any fixing really.

"Walk. I soo need to get myself a car."

"Sakura-chan, it's almost dark out." Naruto grins, at his off girlfriend. "I can walk you home if you want." She nods smiling back, she still had him.

XxxxxxxX

"Here it is. Thanks for walking me home Sasuke-kun." She blushes looking away. "A-and thanks for-for lending me your ja-jacket, it helped." She smiled lightly, still not facing him.

"Hinata." He forces her to look up at him. His hand rap around her waist, she places her hands on his chest. He kissed her once again and even more deeply than he did the first time. Their foreheads tough, as they still embrace each other.

"Sasuke,I…"

"Mm? What's up?"

"I wanted to thank you for coming after me," her head lowed once again "so-sorry the I-I-stopped you from eating."

"Ahh…why do you always apologize for everything? You really don't need to."

"But Sasuke-kun I…"

He kissed her stopping the words right in her throat. "Hinata, I have to go but don't worry, we'll see each other at school tomorrow, ok?"

"Ahh, ok! See ya!" a star struck Hinata stood watching the boy of her dreams walk away from her.

Not too far way a watchful eye is on the young heiress.

"Look Neji! I didn't know that Hinata was dating Sasuke." Acknowledging his girlfriend Neji comes to the window to find Hinata waving after Sasuke.

_The Uchiha uh?_


End file.
